polytopia_fanmade_tribes_rewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
Guryeo
Guryeo is a fan-made tribe, inspired by Korean culture, created by Polluted Kickoo. History The tribe's lore has some inspiration from a Korean folktale about a girl named Simcheong who threw herself into the ocean. The Guryeo Lived on a lush peninsula, the peninsula was easily the most beautiful place on the square, the Guryeo lived here peacefully. Before they became known as the Guryeo they were simple people living off the land, until an Aquarion girl came to visit. The Guryeo had never seen anyone able to tame the beings that lived in the ocean, they were amazed when the girl dissapeared into the water. Ever since that day, the Guryeo live for adventure across the water. They pass down their navigation and sailing practices that are still used today, and they control one of the largest navies in Polytopia. The sight of the Aquarion girl blessed the Guryeo so to speak. They gained the exclusive maritime powers of the Ironclad battleship, replacing their original battleship with one that has a much higher ability to withstand ranged attacks making them useful for conflict with other battleships, not too great against melee targets though. Terrain Design * Mountains: jaggedy spires * Forests: bamboo * Fruit: peach or Korean pear * Color: Peach Spawn rates They have some land, not as much as most but still more than the xin-xi. They tend to spawn on a peninsula with som islands around them to colonize when they get sailing. They have some mountains and some forest, lots of fruit, lots of ore, and lots of fish. Average amount of whales. Good amount of farmland. Strategy Try to get fishing, sailing, organization, shields, navigation. In that order, after that you may try to get roads and trade if you can. When you enter the water try to upgrade at least one ship all the way instead of gradually upgrading them all at the same time. The strength of that one battleship should be enough to take control of the ocean If nobody else has full control yet. Once you have comeplete control over the water you can start raiding the coastal cities, after taking these coastal cities you will have to move inland so you may need some other techs for stronger land troops. Once you start building troops on their land everything starts to snowball and you can quickly take over the square. If you are lucky with map generation you might have massive oceans connected by straits with lots of coastal cities to take, but if you are unlucky you may spawn with access to a landlocked sea which forces you to take other coastal cities to gain access to other bodies of water. Summary The Guryeo's main bonus is their battleship. Their Battleship, like I stated above Is superior in combat against other ranged units, but is quite ordinary when taking melee hits. They have the same cost as a normal battleship, and works with the same troops, but just has that extra edge against other battleships, archers, catapults, and tridentions. Besides that their land is also very rich with resources making it relatively easy to upgrade theit cities. Overall, they are a strong economic power with lots of resources to upgrade their cities, they have lots of water so customs houses are going to work well. They are also a powerful naval threat that will almost always end up with full control over the ocean as long as they can get to it early.